


What happens in the dark

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Ghouls, Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Psychological Drama, Romance, Roommates, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Three ghouls share a home with two vamps chaos ensues.





	1. Moving in

Jewel's p.o.v 

When I said that I wanted to live on my own, that was before I made it to LA. I had drastically changed my mind after. L.A. was expensive as hell, but my master wanted me to stay nearby where he could reach me. Unfortunately, the Vampiric Council had found out that he was dating his ghoul and didn't approve of it, which I really don't understand why they care so much, but I also don't want to see him get into trouble. He is the Baron of Hollywood, after all, we just really can't he seen together romantically unless in private that's all. Until I decide that I want to become a vampire too, anyhow. That's when our romance can go public which I would but I’m not quite ready to give up food anytime soon. I also don't want to give up on my only true loves Isaac, Romero, and Tacos so here i am at this big fancy...

Well..

...Almost fancy big apartment that I will be sharing with several other girls. My boyfriend Romero stopped at the new apartment to drop off all of my things before kissing me goodbye. The Vampiric Council seems unaware that Romero is romantically involved with Isaac as well, but if they do know then it's mighty unfair that they’re kicking me out to the curb. Of all people, the Vampire Council thinks sex with ghouls is “taboo and unnatural”- says the creatures who drink the blood of the living to survive- but whatever. What's been said is done and all set in stone. maybe one day in the future human and monster will be able to live together in harmony but, until now it's best if I lay low for a while. The Nosferatu and Toreador loved to gossip like the old crones they were and that's another reason I decided I had to move out of the master's place for the time being.

Pulling up in my pink dream car, Romero helped me drag all my things along with the movers who arrived just in time. Rolling up to the new place, the door opened and I thought it was my best friend Suzi, but nope, a very beautiful goth woman with dark red hair answered the door cheerfully and her smile was so contagious, I couldn't help but smile too. She must be a Malkavian, no one is ever that cheerful after the embrace. 

“Oh you must be Jewel! My name is Alysa, it's nice to meet you," the woman said while extending her hand out to greet me. Smiling, I shook her hand. 

''It's nice to meet you too, Alysa, Thanks for inviting me to live here I really appreciate it," I replied back, adjusting my purse on my shoulder. Alysa was just about to say something when a loud raspy cackle startled us both.

“Well if it isn't Barbie back from the Dream House!” the female Nosferatu mocked. Sashaying up to me she looked me up and down grimacing in disapproval at my outfit. Apparently, pink shorts and a lace top were forbidden in her eyes.  
'' And lookie here ya even got a Gucci belt on and a pink hair ribbon with high heels. Wow, you must be Isaac's favorite little plaything…" she hissed rudely. Alysa quickly stood in between us 

“She didn't mean that, Jewel …..Marie be nice!" She spat in an annoyed tone.

The Nosferatu rolled her eyes before giving us both the finger and walking away “Enjoy your new dream house 'bitch!’” she yelled back. I almost threw the pumpkin spiced drink in my hand right at her bald head. Alysa, sensing that the ghoul was really getting agitated, grabbed the other woman's hand and led her upstairs.

VV and Yukie were discussing plans for tonight when the two bumped into them. 

''Hey Yukie, hey VV this is the new roomate I was telling you about, remember?" she said cheerfully, and the others looked confused for a second before it finally hit them. ''Oh yeah, the witch....i mean necromancer... er... never mind. My name is Yukie it's really nice to meet you." the Japaneese woman said happily, shaking Jewel's hand.

“Finally, pleasant people!” the necromancer thought to herself before shaking hers back.

'' and my name is V.V.…”the other red headed vamp started before gasping “Oh my God, who did your nails?" she asked quickly snatching the black woman's hand and admiring the pink and jewel decorated nail art on them, making the young ghoul smile. ''Oh, Kiki from Ooo La La nails did it for me and it only cost me $40 bucks, you should definitely go to her," she recommended. The four girls chattered on and on until it was time for Alysa to show her upstairs to her room where Jewel and the movers unloaded all her belongings. After everything was unloaded, Alysa showed Jewel the rest of the apartment. The kitchen was an industrial wooden theme with old fashioned chairs and a classic looking fridge from the 1950s in that famous robin’s egg blue. The sink was polished copper and absolutely spotless. A breakfast nook sat in the corner, furnished with plush pillows and bare, antique style light bulbs were suspended from the ceiling giving the nook a warm glow.

“That's strange,” Jewel thought to herself, “the kitchen looks absolutely spotless, a little too spotless for a house packed with ghouls.” Upon opening the fridge, it was filled with blood packets of all blood types and organic food, junk food,energy drinks,soda and several types of snack food, and a leftover chinese take out box. Other than the blood in the fridge, it was a typical bachelorette diet.At that the new ghoul closed the fridge.

One the way to the bathroom, Alysa showed her the bathroom and the room next to it was Suzie's room, marked with a bright blue door, which was shut and the room was off limits for now. Jewel was sad that her friend was off at work and not at home, but she will be back soon enough. It took a while, but the pair finally made it to the library. The house as well as the library was decorated with tons of plants of all types in several different pots and books of all literature types. From twilight, to classical vampire literature from old to new, books from all sorts of ages and dead languages, and most impressively, books stolen from the tremere chantry itself.Jewel whistled in amazement and amusement. Upon looking at the couches littered with decorative pillows of all sorts from tacky, to plain,to glamorous, to macabre, to kawaii. It was obvious that all the housemates contributed to the decor was so odd that the ghoul couldn't help but laugh. Off to the side of the library, th last place they visited was the game room which looked like an arcade and chock full of nerd stuff, including a book shelf full of board games and dice of all shapes and sizes. Alysa gave Jewel the tour of her own room- it was a mix of gothic and nerdy with dark purple walls and black lace curtains and a rather odd sized coffin in the middle of the room.

“Go on, open it”

Inside the coffin was a bright orange electric guitar. Alysa started to laugh hysterically.

“Don’t worry, we don’t sleep in coffins if we don’t want to. Honestly, they are not very comfortable. But I adore coffin cases, even in life I thought it was funny.”

Looking around the rest of the room, there were Star Wars posters and a victorian era vanity covered in makeup and a little computer desk covered in textbooks and robot pieces and small statues of video game characters. There was also a couch with a bright red fuzzy blanket and a nest of pillows, this was probably where Alysa slept. It was refreshing for Jewel to see a fellow nerd who shared her same interests that this place was starting to feel like home.

The last place visited was Two's room. He just moved in yesterday, and tonight he was busy painting his room all black. He was so engrossed in painting, he didn't see them come in until Allysa knocked on his door and accidentally scared him. Upon realizing who it was, the younger ghoul stepped down from the stepladder to greet them.

'' Hey Two, sorry to bother you, but this is the new roomate I was telling you about yesterday, and her name's Jewel." Alysa piped up happily pushing the pink-clad necromancer ghoul towards him.

''It's nice n- n - nice to meet you. Damn it I stuttered." The necromancer cursed and the other ghoul laughed. 

“It's fine; no need to be embarrassed. Alysa here told me all about you. Now I'm not gonna lie dude, I got kind of scared because you know Craigslist always has creeps on it, but this is a nice surprise. Also, love the outfit, you look like a model." He complimented and that made Jewel crack a smile.'

“Aw man, thank you so much that means a lot……" but before she could even finish what she was going to say, a loud bang from the kitchen startled all three of them. In high concern, all three supernaturals ran to go see what was happening in the kitchen.

Two and Alysa exchanged concerned glances when they entered the kitchen and saw Marie stuffing her face with the flaming hot Cheetos that she knew damn well that belonged to Jewel and purposely ate them to get under the other's skin.

''You asshole! My boyfriend got that for me not you! And why are you eating human snacks anyway, aren’t you dead?" Jewel asked and Marie snickered before stuffing the last chips down her grotesque throat. ''Sorry, I didn't see your name on the bag…. The nosferatu shut right up and she placed a clawed hand on her mouth. Turning a horrible sickly green color that was not normal, especially for a Nosferatu. Pushing them out the way, Marie quickly ran into one of the unused guest bathrooms and slammed the door. Two grimaced while Alysa nervously bit her lip. Now Jewel would have felt bad for the other woman had she not been rude within the grand total of five minutes of knowing each other, but she considered this as karma. A horrible gag erupted from the nearby bathroom making her feel nauseous herself. 

Jewel suddenly no longer wanted her pumpkin spice drink and set it on the granite counter .   
''Um sorry about Marie, she’s not always like this. Let's get you settled in, shall we?" Two asked and the black woman nodded before leaving upstairs with the other ghoul as Alysa went over to check on Marie.

“Don’t worry about Marie, I’ll keep an eye on her” the Malkavian reassured the newest housemate. 

That bathroom definitely was going to have to be cleaned with bleach tomorrow.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie reminisces about the past and her human life.

Several hours later, Susi came back home and Jewel practically jumped into her arms. Marie came out of the bathroom with Alysa, who was nice enough to hold what little amount of hair she had left when she was puking up a storm.

"Damn dirty hot cheetos," she muttered. To make matters worse, Susi and Jewel were chatting up a storm. The other ghouls were so happy to see one another that Marie's stomach churned seeing them hug and ask about each other's day and frankly seeing them all happy and just plain not miserable. Just being in the same room as all that positive emotion made Marie want to throw up again. God,she couldn't stand the new roomate. Jewel didn't do anything bad to her but still the pangs of jealousy hit Marie like a truck and the beast in the Nosferatu was begging to frenzy. 

"Let me out, I can help you solve your problems" the beast whispered seductively into Marie's thoughts.

Before things went too far out of control, Marie rapidly excused herself from the room leaving everyone else behind. Alysa tried to follow her concerned for her friend's safety and happiness,but received a glare so nasty and cold that if looks could kill the other vampire would have been ash in the wind by now. 

Going upstairs, the nosferatu slammed the door and locked it and switched on the dimming lamp before flopping down in her bed.

Her punk themed room was filled with underground band merch and posters and a huge American flag. She grumbled curses as she dug underneath her pillow and pulled out some paper and a bag of weed and rolled a fat blunt before putting on her headphones and letting the wailing of guitars take her away from all her problems.

Marie

"Stupid Jewel, Isaac used to be mine. Before she came along, I used to be a really popular musician and Isaac's favorite ghoul. I was a pianist and I was talented as hell, smart, and gorgeous, and both men and women swooned whenever I entered the room. It's not fair, why did I have to be turned into a ugly Nosferatu? I'm not a bad person andiI didn't deserve this- if it wasn't for stupid Gary fucking Golden getting jealous of Isaac and embracing me. I would still be rich and famous- and most of all HUMAN. God, I just wish I could be human again and see the sunrise and be able to show my face in public without the revulsion my presence causes. That's all I ever wanted! not this cursed unlife!" 

Marie's thoughts mixed with the lullaby wafting through the air from the smoke led her to sleep and ignore the real world completely.

Five years earlier

Marie was busy putting on a tight fitting black dress which showed off her assets quite nicely. The young woman gazed affectionately at herself in the mirror across her vanity and went over to her walk in closet and pulled out her Red bottom High heels and slipped them to complete tonight's ensemble. She then placed the gorgeous diamond necklace that Isaac had gifted her around her neck and finished the look with the matching earring set.

While she was finishing touching up her makeup and curling her hair, she heard a knock on the door. 

Spritzing an expensive perfume all over, Marie ran to the door to reveal Isaac standing there with a rose for her hair. Isaac ,smiled he nearly had to keep his jaw from dropping as Marie looked absolutely beautiful. And that dress! He had a hard time believing her beauty was not supernatural and he definitely couldn't wait to introduce her to the other local Cainities at tonight's piano concert she starred in. His soon to be bride and child was going to make him proud tonight and his undead heart almost beat again with excitement.

Marie smiled at him, her hazel eyes sparkled and Isaac's breath was taken away even though he hasn't needed to breathe since his own embrace. Isaac will never forget the time he first met Marie, she was as beautiful as she was 2 years ago she was still the same young, carefree, musician she was then. He met her at one of her performances and her sparkling orange dress caught his eye, and the angelic sounds from the piano drew him into the first row of the audience. From this point of view, Marie looked absolutely angelic in the spotlight and his Toreador sensibilities approved wholeheartedly of the scene.

He was absolutely enthralled for the two hours of the concert until she gave her final encore and exited the stage. Isaac scrambled to meet her offstage when the audience began cheering and she left the stage, dodging roses thrown by other admirers.

Isaac found Marie busy pouring herself some punch as a young man with an atrocious fake tan and frosted tips approach her and he placed his hand on her shoulder. Marie was startled and almost dropped the punch in her hand. She looked at the stranger in the eye and sighed but cracked him a polite smile anyway.

''The names Chriss Tapper and I'm a big fan of your work," he said, not even bothering to give her eye contact. His eyes were busy ogling down her dress anyway. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Marie did her best to ignore his ogling.

"Thank you, that means a lot. I'd love to stay and chat but unfortunately it's getting late and I have other obligations" Marie said while covering her chest with her purse. Isaac could feel her discomfort from across the room. 

Marie tried to leave the situation at hand, but Mr. Staring Contest was not having any of that and blocked her way. Chris grabbed her roughly by the arm shocking her completely. What nerve! Who the hell did he think he was?'

'''Let go of me! I won't tolerate this behavior!" she snapped and that caused Chris to chuckle obnoxiously.

"You don't scare me. Try to start some shit with me and I'll make sure you never play in this city again!" He threatened.

Marie instantly decided she didn't like the city much any how and tipped her drink over his head.

Isaac decided to intervene and stepped in between Marie and this horribly dressed man before anyone had more than their egos hurt. The punch left streaks in the spray tan as it ran down the man's face.

"Sir. I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might end up in prison or six feet under" Isaac said casually with just a hint of anger in his voice. 

Surprised and scared from the speed of the other man, Chris backed off.

"Fuck you, she's not even cute anyway…." He muttered before slinking off like the coward he was.

Turning around ,Marie gave a sigh of relief  
.  
''Thank you so much for helping me, that guy was a total creep.”  
Marie trailed off, entranced by Isaac. He looked so enticing under the lights in the ballroom.   
If Isaac was alive,he'd blush from the look she was giving him. He also noticed Marie was wearing the delicate rose shaped necklace he had made especially for her in his shop the night they met. 

Isaac led Marie to the dance floor and began to lead her in slow circles and pulled her closer to him. She breathed in his cologne scent and sighed contently.

“I could live in this moment forever” Marie said longingly into Isaac’s ear. 

Isaac purred a response “we can live this moment forever in private, are you interested?”

Marie nodded and he lead her out into the night. 

Isaac called one of his cars to the theater to take the pair back to Marie’s place. The driver was able to ignore the two in the back seat whispering sweet nothings during the ride home. 

Marie lived in a cozy but small brick apartment in a rougher edge of the city. The air smelled of cheap cigarettes and fast food. Isaac did his best to ignore the smell and walked Marie up the stairs, arm in arm. Marie dug in her purse for her key and quickly unlocked the door. Stepping inside, Marie turned on the switch and the lights fluttered on and Isaac was in awe- her apartment looked like a scene straight from a Elvira movie. It was punk and gothic and various band posters was interspersed with antiques painted black in the living room. There was an all black leather couch that beckoned to Isaac to relax, and off jumped a cute black cat that stretched and meowed and walked up to greet them.

Marie stooped down to pet the friendly animal and even though this apartment wasn't to his taste, Isaac had to admit she did have creativity. He really liked that in a woman. 

''Awww, how's my good boy. Midnight did you miss me?." She asked while kneeling down to the cat’s level. The cat meowed a happy reply and returned to his spot on the couch. After getting up from the floor and placing her thing's down Isaac, cleared his throat catching her attention.

''Would you like to continue this night forever?”  
“Yes”

He then pulled up the sleeve of his dress shirt and offered his wrist to Marie. Then he remembered that blood was a pain in the ass to get out and he did not want to ruin his new suit or Marie's furniture. Getting up, he walked over to her kitchen cabinet and fumbled around with the doors before finding a crystal wine glass. Obviously cheap and from a halloween store, but it suited him. The toreador sat on the couch and bit into his wrist letting his crimson vitae spill into the glass. The crimson blood shone in the light and in a few seconds the cut he inflicted upon himself closed up and the vampire offered the wine glass to her.

Marie looked at it as if he just offered her a plate of deep fried cockroaches but regardless of her hesitancy, she obliged. 

She should have been disgusted and was instead surprised when the blood tasted like caramel and she felt a wave of emotion wash over her body. She instantly felt relaxed and it was stronger than any drug on the planet and in this moment, nothing hurt. It was beautiful. 

''Wow what ever you just did, I want more." 

Isaac chuckled. ''oh you will but in due time." He promised. The vampire smiled at her, and he allowed his fangs showed this time. Marie felt her heart flutter. She felt the strong urge to please him and be next to him at all times and she didn't know why, but surely she always had these feelings deep inside.

The world started to fade to black for Marie and Isaac knew that the sunrise was starting. He quickly closed all the blinds and carried Marie upstairs. Opening her bedroom door he gently laid the sleeping ghoul down and tucked her in. Seeing that it was only one bed in the apartment Isaac excused himself and went to go sleep on the couch but the eyes from Midnight said he was not willing to share. Isaac went back upstairs and wrapped his arms around Marie and fell into the dreamless sleep of the dead. 

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came quicker than a thief in the night, and Marie woke up to the sounds of cheerful laughter downstairs once again made her attitude sour again. Getting up out of the bed reminded her of her hungover human days. Thank God the house was sun proof or they would have all fried. The kindred in the house anyhow.

Jewel stood messy haired in a pink lacy nightgown, while a tiny devil no larger than the spoon it was holding stirred the pancake batter for her. Next to Jewel was Yukie, busy trying out this new pancake recipe found on the internet and luckily for the ex-hunter and ex-necromancer, they both liked pancakes with chocolate chips and pumpkin spice. The two humans were quickly joined by Alysa, and the trio stirred and cooled away chatting about their day. Jewel looked a hot mess her bed hair did not look good on her. Her face was nude and barren, not the picture of absolute wealth and beauty that the tv's,movies,magazines and just society and entertainment in general saw her as. She had acne scars too and bags under her eyes and just the complete definition of normalcy. Just the normal human without the usual mask of photoshop and expensive makeup and wealth. 

God, a pic of her like this would sell for a pretty penny. Hmmm yes. that would be awesome! Definitely an opportunity to ruin her reputation The paparazzi was going to have a field day with this! Marie thought to herself.

Blinking out of sight and obfuscating herself from view, Marie took out her camera and silently snapped a few pics of Jewel. After she was satisfied with the shots, she quickly pocketed the camera and cleared her throat, scaring the hell out of Susie and the other humans and making VV spill blood frappe all over her hot pink laptop. The computer sparked and went silent, which really pissed the Toreador off.

'”Damn it Marie, look what you did! I just got this new laptop!" VV angrily scolded the invisible woman.

Marie dismissed the complaints.   
“Aw don't worry, I'll fix it for you. I just wanted to see what you guys were talking about. And oh Jewel….. You look nice today." Marie complimented sarcastically and totally without sarcasm in her voice. The sleepy necromancer ignored her and looked at her phone.'' Oh no, it looks like it's time for me to go.I only had 4 hours to sleep and I've been up all night unpacking. I'll see you guys later, I have to meet Isaac he's probably still asleep but I'll just meet him halfway and he moves fast." Jewel said carelessly and Marie narrowed her eyes. 

'' Come on Jewel, you haven't even had breakfast yet you can't just leave. I MADE YOU THESE PANCAKES AND I CAN'T EAT THEM FOR YOU" Alysa shouted at the retreating Jewel. Jewel wasn’t much of an early bird or a breakfast eater but old habits die hard and she needed to learn to eat breakfast and get up early anyway. Early in the nocturnal sense anyhow. Jewel ran back and took her plate to go and thanked everyone before going upstairs to shower as fast as ghoulishly possible. When she was done, she barreled out and began to style her hair and rushed to put on a beautiful lavender purple dress and some purple high heels to match. She donned the sunhat that Isaac had bought her on one of his shopping adventure and he had saved her from her old abusive Master Williams and spoiled her to death with many expensive gifts with this hat being one of them.

The hat still was scented with the cologne Isaac usually wears just for Jewel thinking about it made her melt all over again. She adorned herself with several fancy pieces of gold jewelry Isaac had personally made for her and left the room, making sure to lock the door with Marie in one of her moods again. Who knows if she would even need to finish unpacking her stuff if Marie already stole it!

Jewel wished everyone a good night as she flew down the stairs, purposely ignoring Marie as she stood up from her kitchen chair to show her displeasure with both fingers in the air. 

Jewel drove herself over to the haven. She figured Isaac and Romero were still asleep, the door was blocked by all the packages delivered during the daylight hours. Collecting them, Jewel entered the haven and moved the packages to the entryway. She could softly hear Romero’s snoring from the upstairs bedroom where he lay dreaming. Jewel crept up the stairs and laid down next to Romero and wrapped her arm around him, careful to not smear her makeup.

An hour passed and the alarm clock woke both ghouls with a start. Meanwhile, Isaac walked in with a mug of blood in his hands and smiled at the sight of both his lovers before him, and noticed Jewel was adorned with the gifts he gave her in the past.

She looked absolutely breathtaking and before he could even say a word the ghoul excitedly jumped into his arms catching him completely off guard. Good thing that he had supernaturally great balance or else he would have to hire a new carpet cleaner to get the blood stains out of the carpet. Setting the mug down, he picked the tiny assailant up and the two kissed. Jewel then babbled on happily about her day and vented about Marie while using a few choicest colorful words to describe the offending nosferatu for a change of topic.

Issac bit his lip, he did not want her to know that he and Marie used to be lover's back before the whole Cleopatra turning with Gary Golden.

Seeing how she was mostly in a good mood, he did not want to sour it by adding his own two cents in. Deep down, he still loved Marie regardless of her grotesque appearance now. He hoped Marie loved him back too, but he was not going to let Jewel know that now. Absolutely, definitely not right now. Issac dug into his pocket and fished out a jewelry box.

Jewel was puzzled at first, but then he took out two rings and the confusion really set in. Nervously, the Toreador walked over and took both their hands.

"Jewel and Romero. We've been together for a while now and I wanted to ask if you both would give me the honour of being my husband and wife?" 

He was afraid that they'd say no, but the ghouls happily accepted. To his delight he slipped the rings on both their fingers.

Isaac would have breathed a sigh of relief if he still breathed. EVerything was going according to plan, and he sincerely hoped those enchanted rings would protect them from other kindred doing the same as they did to Marie. He couldn't afford to lose any more lovers to Gary Golden or anyone else for that matter. and he wished he had done the same for Marie. He had let her down after what had happened to her. If he had protected her, this wouldn't have happened and Marie would still be in his arms and not a cursed ugly nosferatu avoiding him.

The ring's enchantment was starting to work and the diamonds gave off an unnatural glow. Jewel took no notice to it, but Romero felt a bit off about all of this. He was happy to be engaged in all, but why so suddenly and together and not separate? Kindred society is weird but usually not weird enough to marry anyone, much less a ghoul and certainly not multiple ghouls. Usually Isaac was a strict but responsible and loving master, but lately he's been so hellbent to let other vampires know about their relationship as a whole. Isaac was usually the fatherly and tender type to his childers and ghouls, but now he seemed more panicked and possessive - almost like a man gone crazy from stress or guilt. Romero couldn't tell to be honest, maybe being Baron of LA was finally catching up to him. Maybe Isaac had always been able to live humans, or maybe he was lonely. Don't get it wrong, Romero loved being spoiled, it just felt kind of strange. Isaac was acting strange, but it was best not to think too hard on it all this, he was sure Isaac had his reasons. The unusual turn of events and the resulting stress and literal graveyard shifts were starting to give Romero a headache his thoughts were quickly interrupted.

''Come, my loves, let's go out to eat. I may be dead, but I do enjoy a good night out." Isaac said happily and all Romero could do was nod.

Jewel excitedly excused herself to go slip on a nicer dress for this arrangement and Isaac left off to prepare, leaving Romero alone with his musings. He was completely unaware of the beady gold eyes staring at him from the hole in the wall. 

From inside the wall, Marie was enraged! How dare Isac make that bitch Jewel his fiancee. That ghoul just had to die! She didn't care how she did it but she would prefer to rip the heart out of the human's chest and bite into it like a juicy pomegranate, and that was just for starters. Tonight was the night she would strike she was sure of it. If Isaac didn't care enough to protect her, he didn't deserve to have any others.

To be continued…...


	4. Baroness blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a mysterious attempt on the baroness's life and the gang try to find out who's behind it

Chapter 3.5:

“Anatole, there is no time. Put on this shirt and run a comb through your hair. We have to leave NOW. “ 

Alysa threw a burgundy dress shirt at the perplexed man and also began to strip off her well-loved shirt, ignoring the fact they were standing in the middle of the house. VV politely dove deeper into her book and averted her eyes, while Yuki asked the pair to kindly relocate somewhere else. 

Normally, when Alysa had a feeling like this, it was for a quickly established reason. Go here and meet Anatole for the first time. Pick up this book found on the street and go to the arcade, turns out it belongs to the children having some fun after sports practice. This time, it was accompanied by a sense of danger. 

“Anatole, your collar needs to be fixed” He tugged his shirt into place. 

“Is this one of your Jedi feelings again?”

“Yes, we need to go to a fancy restaurant in Hollywood. There is a dress code. Please follow it.”

“You do know that if you want to go out, you can just ask me. I won’t bite unless you ask” Anatole said with a devilish grin, “You don’t have to hide behind your powers.”

“Save the philosophy for later, we need to leave”

Yuki launched one of the many pillows at them to further emphasize her point. Alysa stopped by her room and grabbed a dress and pulled it on before leaving the apartment.

Chapter 4:  
Jewel stepped out into the night, wearing a beautiful shimmering red dress with the matching pumps and the black Louis Vitton purse that Romero had gotten her for her 24th birthday. Adorning her neck, she wore another gold necklace set with her name engraved in the pendant. Issac let his eyes wander down the backless dress that showed off his lover's curves. There were only a few things in his unlife that he truly appreciated, one of them was beautiful women in elegant but sexy clothing that was also classy. Second, fine entertainment and third, beautiful fashion. Fourth, both his lovers in general. When his favorites were combined into a night out with his loves, nothing would ruin his mood. 

Jewel’s hair was curled and the Toreador admired the way her mid length hair swirled around her face and framed it like a beautiful Christmas wreath. He couldn't help but admire Romero too once he stepped into view. The poor young man had been coerced to wear his gold suit and a sparkly tie to match and his hair was slicked back nicely, but not of his own volition. Isaac noticed he looked a bit embarrassed and he took the other man's hand and kissed it, causing the other to blush making the old vampire chuckle. This night was going to be a night to remember for centuries. The driver opened the door to the navy limousine and let the three lovers in before politely closing the door and getting in the driver's seat.

The ride to Isaac's restaurant was a quiet one. Not that it bothered Isaac, but he couldn't help but feel like they were being watched somehow. The vampire shrugged it off, he was probably just being paranoid. Being Baron usually made one so especially during these final nights and paranoia was part of the job description. He couldn't trust anyone but Romero and Jewel these days. Two hours finally passed and the three arrived at their destination completely unaware at first of Alysa and her boyfriend Anatole. They approached the trio and Alysa happily greeted them.

'Oh Jewel, I was wondering where you were and what a *coincidence* you are out on a date at the same time and place as us! And it’s amazing how our tables are next to each other” Alyssa said. 

“Odd, I never told her where we were going” Jewel thought. What an odd way to crash a date, but at least it was never boring when the Malkavians decided to gather. 

The two women embraced while Anatole awkwardly stood behind them. He wore a well tailored suit while Alysa sported a messy bun and a gothic lace Midi dress. Jewel noticed one of her shoes was a purple dress shoe and the other was a green high top. 

'' What a surprise, I didn't think I'd run into you both here. What are you guys up to?" Jewel asked.

Alysa explained they were out on a date which excited the necromancer, who took the opportunity to proudly show that she was now engaged. Alysa excitedly begin to formulate wedding plans until they were herded into the restaurant's VIP section. 

The group was alone in the room, and one could drink whatever their undead hearts desired without fear of breaking the masquerade. Ghouled waiters in tuxedos brought in appetizers and drinks for the humans and politely ignored the stares from the curious patrons in the other sections. 

Romero watched as the vampires drank down their blood. He had ordered a soup and salad, not that he was dieting or anything, he just didn't really feel hungry or really up to eating anything right now. He also felt like they were being watched but he couldn't tell why, so he pretended everything was fine and each time his soon to be wife and husband spoke to him he just laughed and nodded and hoped to God it wasn't a question. Thirty minutes later, the food arrived and Jewel just about melted in her chair. Isaac had the chef prepare a heart-shaped pizza and the pepperoni spelled out “I love you.” 

Alysa immediately ruined the romantic moment between the lovers by forgetting to turn off the flash of her phone’s camera and began to laugh at everyone’s faces in the camera. 

When Alysa turned the phone around to show the group, Romero noticed something was off about the background. Was that a shadow in the mirror? They were the only ones in this room, and he was keeping track of who entered and exited. 

''What the hell is that?" He asked pointing to the cloudy figure in the picture.

“What's what?" Jewel asked, curiously leaning in and biting her lip.   
“it's probably just a photobomb, the waiter probably jumped into the pic accidentally and that’s why it's like that." She explained.

Romero wasn't buying that explanation.

Alysa sarcastically said “Maybe it's a spooky ghost” and Anatole took the phone out of her hand and began to take a closer look. 

Anatole began to speak “That is definitely not a photobomb, it’s an-”, but the sound of shattering glass interrupting him. 

People began to run out of the building and the night was filled with the sounds of cellphones ringing and panic. 

Anatole turned around in the blink of an eye and punched into the darkness. 

In the dim light, a figure appeared into view and everyone in the room could watch it fall into the Champagne tower. Clawing at Anatole and ripping into his flesh, the figure lashed out and pulled himself out of the fountain and into full view. 

The assailant stood up, and shadows seemed to grow and rise off the ground. He stretched out his arms as if asking for a challenge and began to lunge towards Jewel. Unfortunately for him,Anatole was older and faster and less arrogant, and he reached out with his mind and requested the Lasombra to be still. 

He froze in place, unmoving, unblinking, unbreathing.

Alysa and Romero escorted Jewel out of the room, and began to usher the rest of the humans out of the restaurant. 

Anatole staked the frozen shadow with a chair leg and lowered him to the ground. Isaac wrapped him up in the pizza- stained tablecloth.

“I hate to say this, but we need to go to the prince. There is no reason for any Lasombra to be in my domain in Hollywood, and there is no chance he is here to go sight-seeing. Let’s inform the prince know he needs to take his pet back and train him better.” Isaac said while lifting the bundle like it was weightless. 

Leaving through the kitchen and exiting from the staff entrance, Isaac and Anatole walked nonchalantly through the chaos and carried the staked man to the alleyway. Sirens blared in the distance and a car approached. 

Alysa rolled down the window and called out,

“Hey, think I figured out why we needed to go out to dinner tonight. Don’t ask where the car is from because I won’t tell you.”

Jewel and Romero were in the back seat of the car, faces pale and harried. 

Throwing the body in the trunk, Anatole and Isaac climbed in. 

Alysa began to drive and all the passengers immediately wished they were back at the restaurant on solid ground.

Meanwhile in LA’s new Ivory Tower...

Prince William busily sighed away at important documents regarding kindred society and his business while his sheriff and lover Ms. Balewa stood guard over him protectively. No one was allowed in or out. Theoretically, anyhow. 

The door flew open and Ms. Balewa reached into the waistband of her coat. 

A white cloth landed on the ground with a thud, and a Brady Bunch of other kindred appeared in the room behind it, 

Romero and Anatole harshly uncovered the tied up Lasombra and removed the stake. An unholy scream pierced the air and rattled the windows. 

Baron Isaac gave Prince William a pointed look while the ghouls winced from the loud wail.

''Who are you and what are you doing in my city?" Prince William asked the Lasombra, trying to remain calm but it was obvious that he was pissed beyond words.To his amazement the, Lasombra laughed and the sound sent chills down the human’s spines.

''You think I'm scared of you, Ventrue? You are nothing but a wannabe prince in a line of wannabe princes in a city that's one of the worst places on earth! I don't know why you’re even allowing this little whore over here to be baroness!... But before he could finish Isaac with the speed of a cheetah.

Isaac quickly grabbed him by the throat and squeezed so hard that the gang were afraid he was going to snap his neck! The lasombra began to dissolve into shadow as Isaac began to snarl threats at him. 

The Prince interupted the attempted murder. “ Mr. Abrams, that is enough. You are not the Prince of LA, I am. You do not have the authority to decide this man’s fate.”

Isaac was left holding nothing and shadows materialized next to him and became the attacker. 

“Wait, how do you know about the new barons? That announcement has not happened yet.” Isaac looked to the other Anarchs for help, but their faces were blank with fear at being in an Ivory Tower. 

Isaac turned to leave but was grabbed by the sheriff and forced to look at the prince. 

“You know, none of this would have happened if you just gave up on the Barony and joined the Ivory Tower. If you did not have baronesses, this man would not have had any reason to attack you.” Willam turned to look at the shadow dancer.

“For now, I will not kill you, but you will be questioned and put on trial. No matter your business in my domain, you should have made your presence known to me to gain permission to be here.”

Isaac looked at Jewel. “The baroness will have to be under strict watch until we find out who sent him and who he's working for. The announcement will be postponed, even though it sounds like the news has already spread amongst the other kindred."

Prince William sat down in his chair and sipped at a blood mixed wine.''Thank you all for reporting this, it will be dealt with appropriately. And Issac, the offer to join the Tower still stands. I can only offer you protection if we are on the same side.” 

“I will never join the tower. Thank you for your offer. Jewel, I will look into who sent the attacker to us and I will call a blood hunt on them, I cannot allow the kindred in Hollywood to kill each other off.”

The Prince indicated he was done dealing with the rabble, and the Anarch left the office. Isaac had many problems now and with the restaurant being thrashed and the safety of his bride, he was starting to worry more and more. Taking out his phone, the vampire hesitated before texting the number to Jewel's parents. 

“Mr. And Mrs. Price, we need to talk”

The response was immediate.

''We will discuss whatever it is in person, this line is not secure. Let us all meet tonight at 8:00pm." 

Isaac had a lump in his throat. “So be it,” he thought to himself, “ I'll let Jewel know” He texted back “understood” and pocketed his phone.

Isaac thanked Anatole and Alysa for their help and promised to give them a boon later on should they ever need anything. He then told Romero and Jewel to follow him as he called the limo, it wasn't safe for them at his old haven so the vacation Haven would have to do for tonight.

''We can't go back home and you can't go back to the house either, Jewel, we can't risk endangering your roommates or you whatsoever. Who ever is after you is probably upset that your going to be a baroness or it's chance, but I don’t think it is chance" Issac said. He really hated to do this, but he couldn't risk losing her. Luckily, his ghouls knew better than to argue.

“So much for an engagement dinner.” Jewel thought to herself.

Saying their goodbyes, the vampires and ghouls departed and the limo came up and picked them up. On their way to the second Haven, Jewel had fallen asleep on the way there but Romero was as tense as ever. Reaching over, Iissac rubbed soothing circles on his hands, but still the ghoul was on edge, and who could blame him? Tonight was a rather shocking and nerve wracking as it is. Romero gave him a small smile, but it was one of nervousness. The drive to the haven was quiet.Two hours later, Isaac gently shook Jewel awake as they arrived at the other haven. The ghoul stretched and got out of the car, and the two were ushered in. Issac tipped the driver a very handsome amount of cash and with a commanding voice, told the driver “Forget where this is and what happened tonight.” The ghoul happily accepted the cash before driving away. 

Walking inside, Issac flipped on the lights and the three got settled in for the night.

Kicking her heels off, Jewel walked up the stairs and walked up to her room. Well, beauty room to be exact and closed the door behind her. Sitting down at her vanity, the necromancer muttered an incantation and the vanity mirror shone bright before opening up a portal to her roommate Susi's room, which scared the living daylights out of her and her boyfriend Mercurio. ''Jewel, goddamn it! How many times did we tell you not to do that magical shit unexpectedly!"   
Mercurio angrily quipped before holding a hand to his heart and Susi just laughed as Jewel rolled her eyes.

''Look, I'm sorry, okay. But something bad happened today and I'm going to have to be put under protection from Isaac." Jewel confessed and Susi and Mercurio froze .

“What? Why? They asked, a look of deep concern shone on their faces.

Jewel explained the events of the night to them and the couple exchanged worried looks.

“Hey, where are you? Are you going to be safe?" Susi asked.

And Jewel smiled but waved it off. '' I'm at Isaac’s vacation home. Don't worry, we have everything under control. They tried to kill me, but trying the second time is an immediate death wish. Besides, I placed a spell on the house and myself so nobody could track us. This isn't my first rodeo after all." Jewel replied calmly while a ghostly familiar helped her take her makeup off while the other handed her a mirror before floating off towards her wardrobe.

Mercurio looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. Jewel was stubborn and he heard she was even harder to convince to stop doing things. When she made up her mind, the perfume bottle on the vanity vibrated and that meant she was receiving another call.

Jewel tried to smile through it. “I love you both but i have to go now we'll talk tomorrow." She promised.

Susi frowned, crossing her arms in disapproval. ''Alright, goodnight. but please stay safe." she asked. 

“Will do,” Jewel promised before pressing her finger to the mirror and closing the chat. Picking up the next call, Two appeared through the mirror, looking a bit peeved. Why he so mad at her? Then it dawned on her. She completely forgot she promised to watch horror flicks with him. 

When it rains, it monsoons. 

Damn, now she really had to make it up to him ''Hey Two, sorry, but something came up..” she trailed off.  
''Like an attempt on your life on our movie night?" Two asked and Jewel stopped her train of thought.

“Hold on, how did you know about that? Also we'll watch movies another time I promise." She replied back taking off her false lashes and cleaning the rest of her makeup.''

“It's fine, Jewel, really, I'm just fucking with you. Also your attempted murder is the talk of all the kindred everywhere in the entire city! Vampstagram is exploding with rumors! Plus my master ...your grandpa would like to have a word with you." He said casually smoothing his hair back tiredly. 

Oooh boy, Jewel did not like the sound of that one bit. Her and Andrei weren't on bad terms, but he was a strict dude and she had a very unpleasant memory of fleshcrafting school with him back when she was a little girl. He taught her a lot of what she knew now, but still that man was a strict teacher and Jewel hated him for that, but at least he wasn't as cruel as William was. 

''Fuck!" Jewel spat as will o’ wisps fetched her a damp wash rag. Two laughed because he saw that coming.

She cleaned her face and put on her face mask. Two was just about to say something else when Andrei's face popped into view. He looked different than the last time she saw him, but still horrifically difficult to describe anyhow. 

'' Hey Grandpa!" Jewel feigned excitement and Andrei rolled his eyes.  
''Look, it's the granddaughter who only calls me on alternate holidays." He replied calmly. 

Jewel shrugged. “I’m not going to argue that, but you did call me this time. Gramps what's up?” she asked.  
“Your life expectancy. If you survive. I heard about the hit man incident. You should never have associated yourself with the Camarilla.”

“I’m not Cam, I’m an Anarch”

“Same thing really, you all control the beast and keep it on a leash and ensure you never reach your full potential. Why are you still a ghoul? If you were kindred, you wouldn't have needed the help of those Lunatics. It is only because my respect for Sergei and Jane that I haven’t embraced you myself. I heard they are on their way, why don’t you ask them why they want to keep your heart beating?”

Jewel almost lost her temper. ''Look, you old fart, my parents love me. Plus, I'm going to marry Issac and it's nothing you can do about it” Jewel began to yell, the volume of her voice steadily rising.  
Andrei burst out laughing, the sound sent chills down her spine. It was raspy and deep, and had qualities that no human could ever reproduce without the powers of vicissitude and several centuries of reveling in the beast.

Jewel right then and there felt like a small child again in her pink vanity seat.

''Oh young one, this is why you must join our clan. You’re so stubborn and feisty, you would fit in perfectly in my undead family. I like that in a ghoul and more so in a childe! Ah yes, I can see it now- you as my childe, and grandchilde, we will tear L.A to shreds together!"

Jewel had heard enough. Her stomach was starting to hurt and she didn't know why. suddenly the urge to vomit came over her and the floor fell out from beneath her and she threw herself such that she could rest her head on the vanity table. Sensing her distress, Two poked his head into view. ''Uh, Jewel, you okay? He asked but he received no reply because the necromancer stumbled into the bathroom and began to retch.   
Andrei winced. ''We will continue this discussion later. Come along Two, leave her be. We must go now." Andrei ordered Two shot a worried look at Andrei gave him a look right back.   
The mirror turned back to normal and Issac and Romero entered not soon after. 

She quickly locked the bathroom door and grabbed a purple box out the upper cabinet.

“I’m fine, give me a second” Jewel shouted at the door. She dropped the box, her hands were shaking from nervousness. “Aw, shit”

Romero’s voice came from the other side of the door. “Sure you are ok?”

Jewel followed the instructions on the box. When it was done, she looked back at the pregnancy test and her heart almost stopped.

It was positive.

How was she going to tell them?

It was Isaac’s turn to ask again and Jewel quickly tossed the evidence and flushed the toilet before washing her hands. Coming out of the bathroom she tried to play it off 'Hey loves, what's wrong? She asked.

“I heard you get sick from the other side of the house, are you sure you are ok? Honey, what’s wrong? Is it related to whatever you heard from the mirror chat?

“No,” Jewel said shyly. “I think I’m pregnant.” Romero started to feel dizzy and Isaacs face paled. The whole room fell silent except for the sound of poor Romero passing out.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, back at the Ivory Tower, Prince William stood with his mouth open in shock and disgust, as his sheriffs Lorenzo, Anthony, and Ms. Balewa stood quietly in utter shock. Well, not Ms. Balewa, the Nagloper seemed to enjoy the grotesque sight. There, laying on the blood covered floor, was the grotesque remains of the hit man's severed arms and the strong chains that previously bound him to the wall. The bastard literally ripped his own arms off.

It has been years since William prayed, even as a human, but he instinctively made the sign of the cross. “What in the hell!..."William thought to himself.

As if he had read William’s mind, Lorenzo bit his lip and furrowed his brow. “It seems that he has frenzied. Never seen a kindred remove limbs before in a frenzy though.” The younger Ventrue said aloud, even though William wished he didn't.

''Damn it all! I knew we should have just…. Ugh Balewa, can you- never mind all you go. Send a mass text to all my men, we must search for him immediately! I need the Council of Primogen. Where is Strauss?" William snapped, feeling a headache starting to spread. Anthony spoke up. Every word said felt like driving a nail into William’s temples. '' Yes boss, but what are we going to do about the arms?” The other ventrue asked timidly.

All William could do was sigh deeply. ''I don’t fucking know. Incinerate them or put them on the room for the sunlight to destroy them, I don't care what you do just get rid of them!" The prince hissed before throwing his hands up and walking out of the prison cell the other ventrue frowned.

''Well, looks like we have to take care of this-” Lorenzo was interrupted by the sight of Ms. Balewa scooping the arms up and took a mighty big chunk of one of them. Savoring the dead meat, Ms. Balewa contentedly shut her eyes and swallowed before tearing into the rest of the leftovers. 

Other kindred in the room tried to not throw up at the sight and the Nagloper could care less about it. She was the only one truly unconcerned with the gruesome sight in the cellblock. She looked up at Anthony, who grabbed Lorenzo and got the fuck out of the room before they saw her eat the other arm. 

the tziscme to her morbid meal and the sound of bones crunching and meat tearing was definitely something that they'd never forget and wish they didn't see or hear in the first place.

On the outer edges of LA, the hitman ran through the shadows and regrew his arms, towards a goal only he knew about. He spotted a homeless man digging in the trash and decided to grab a quick bite to eat before continuing on. 

Suddenly, the Lasombra was picked up off the corpse by the scruff of his neck and pinned against the wall, his skull leaving a dent in the wall. Damn, whoever this was, they were pretty strong. Smelled strong too, the scent of death and decay should have been a warning. 

“Don’t you dare turn into shadow, we need to talk.” Seregi’s face came into focus. Chucking darkly in his ear, the other man ran his tongue down his ear lobe. What an interesting intimidation tactic, but by God it was effective. ''Ah, so your the one who tried to kill my daughter. Bad decision, really. Who sent you?"

''What the fuck are you talking about, Trash-breath? I was sent to kill the Baron's little whore” And once again the lasombra got choked out… 

''You watch your mouth, whelp. That “whore” is my daughter and you just earned a very favorable place on my bad side." The Tziscme hissed into the ear again, hints of anger in his voice. 

“Who the fuck are you?" 

The nails of the Tziscme cut so deep, the hitman had an involuntary gasp for breath as blood bubbled and gushed from the wound inflicted on him.

Seregi took a taste of the blood, and then decided a taste was not enough. He drank deeply, enjoying the taste only pure rage can give to vitae. Like an eager drunkard with a glass of wine,   
Seregi began to drink faster. His eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head as he enjoyed every last drop. His victim couldn't even scream because his unlife was over. The Lasombra died fading into dust ,leaving the other man behind covered in his blood. His eyes glowed an unnatural red and the voice of the victim began to speak to him. Apparently his name was Mateo, not that Seregi cared to know. But Mateo should be able to tell him more information even after his final death. He was so caught up in his illegal meal that he did not notice his lover walk right up to him.

''Sergei again? Ah what a pain now we'll have to wash off the evidence before anyone sees us. You know diablre is frowned upon." Jane said casually, as if she just caught him indulging in sweets and blood and soul of another sabbat member.

Shrugging, he licked the blood off his fingers. ''Relax it was our daughter's attacker. Now don't let Jewel know we were here yet or that we already heard the news. We will still meet her and her fiancees, but do try to act surprised when we meet them for dinner tomorrow. He held her hand and left a bloody kiss on her forehead and walked off into the night.

At the Baron’s Safehouse

Romero finally came to and when he did, he was in bed with both his lovers and under a pile of soft blankets. Isaac was busy reading a book that looked older than all three of them combined, while Jewel typed away on her phone. He caught a glimpse of her screen, she was working on a pregnancy announcement before getting ready for bed. Romero winced, he had a bruise on his head that would fade away in due time. 

Jewel rolled over to lay on Romero’s chest.” Can you believe that we are going to be parents? Are you excited? I'm a bit scared, especially with what's going on everywhere else, and what if I miscarry or the baby-” A peck on the lips shut her right up.

“Aw babe, don't worry. Truth be told, I'm a bit surprised. I wasn't planning on this. Regardless, I'm a bit scared myself but I know we'll be great parents, I promise. The baby will be safe and we will get to the bottom of this" He replied back, pushing the hair out of her face.   
Jewel smiled and nodded.” What do you want it to be?" She asked. 

Romero had no clue. He didn't have a father growing up, and his mother might as well not have been there. She never was home, she was always out doing drugs and partying and drinking. Romero winced from the memory but shrugged it off. ''Uh, a little girl would be nice, maybe even a boy? Aw man, I just want it to be happy and healthy with loving parents." He confessed and he felt his fiance squeeze his hand lovingly.

“Don't worry, whatever they are, they will be happy to meet you." she assured him and that brought a genuine smile to his face. Ever since he met her, he didn't want to sleep around anymore or smoke as much as he used tom he had a purpose in his life now and she kept his emotions and the zombies at bay. He was finally able to get out of that shitty graveyard and he was going to be a Daddy now.

“Life truly is wild, isn't it?” Isaac said, not looking up from the book. He turned off the light so the ghouls could sleep and kept on reading. 

And Jewel and Romero couldn't agree more. Turning off the light the three lover's went to sleep.

To be continued…..


	6. Meeting the parents

A blood hunt had been called on Marie, causing the Nosferatu to flee the city. Prince William had heard through the other Nosferatu about what had happened. A rather nosy and money hungry fledgling was more than happy to tell the prince and subsequently gain status within the Camarilla. William also got the news that the hitman's ashes were found in a filthy stained alley way which delighted the prince but the cause of death was still unknown to everyone else. 

There was a knock at the door, and the ventrue redirected his attention from the view outside the window. His Sheriff ushered the newcomers into the office, it was the Baron and Baroness of Hollywood, again. Two times this week, this is getting ridiculous. The prince pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the impending headache. 

It was at this moment that Prince William was aware of a subtle change in Jewel’s aura. Was she pregnant? He was confident the child was not just a human after all. The offspring of a vampire and a human is rare but disgusting occurrence frowned upon by kindred society. What the Baron did in his free time was none of his business, but he did hope the child of such a union wouldn't survive.

Giving them a fake smile, the Prince noticed that Jewel was wearing a shimmery green backless dress with a silver belt that was way too ostentatious for his taste, obviously meant to hide the baby bump. She was also wearing shimmering gloves to match with her outfit and her hair was put into a messy bun and held together with a silver stash. He hated to admit it, but she looked absolutely astonishing with her green eyeshadow that made her eyes stand out. The ghoul smirked at him as if reading him. He must say he did see why Isaac liked her. Ms. Balewa signed at him in warning. He had been caught staring, hopefully the others didn't notice.

Isaac noticed. 

''Are you done ogling my fiancee? If so let's please proceed to the theatre."

William almost punched him then and there but he controlled himself clearing his throat. He was better than the Brujah after all. 

The tension in the elevator down to the lobby was enough to give the air a taste. 

An hour later, the group was at the theatre and greeted by the Counsel of Primogen, and a few straggling kindred and other associated members of the undead society were in the background. Jewel noticed that both Anarchs and Camarilla were in attendance, and hoped that the Sabbat decided to skip this event too.

The crowd swarmed them like flies to honey and started asking all sorts of questions and chattering amongst themselves. Ms. Balewa stared them down and cleared a path so Prince William could enter the theater, with Isaac and Jewel scrambling to keep up. 

Walking onstage, Prince William cleared his throat. The sound of his footsteps echoed through the theater.

''Hello everyone, I apologize for dragging all of you out here tonight. I know a lot of you are all busy but tonight is a special one. I would like to announce that Ms. Jewel Abrams is now Baroness of Hollywood. I know the Anarchs are separate from the Camarilla and are often at odds, but -”

Willam was cut off by an uproar. 

“WHAT THE FUCK” was shouted from the back, probably from one of the Last Round gang. 

This was also the first time Strauss had an expression on his face, and it was one of disgust. 

Therese raised a gloved hand and the crowd went silent again. '' Isaac, why her? She's not even a Vampire and she's only 24 That's way too young for a Baroness! She shouldn’t even be here!”

“I think we have more pressing issues at the moment other than this kindred’s affairs with the kine. As long as she does not break the Masquerade any more than her existence does, who cares? We should focus on why was a Lasombra in Los Angeles and a LA kindred ordering hits on others! There are not enough of us to hold off the Second Inquisition as it is. “ Nines added to the din in the theater. 

Gary was being his usual self in the back, although the anger about how Isaac scored his next target as his ghoul started to show on his twisted face. He slunk down farther into the shadows. 

The voices began to rise again in anger and confusion and disgust before Ms. Balewa picked up her walking stick, which disguised a huge club and smashed it hard on the ground. The sound echoed like a shot.

''Please try to behave yourselves." The prince said pointedly and everyone fell silent again. He cleared his throat. “Having a ghoul working as a Baroness may be exactly what we need in order to protect this city and keep it moving during the daytime, and to be the hidden face of kindred to mortal society. I expect you all to assist Baroness Jewel in her endeavors.”

Jewel’s face drained. The prince just turned her new position as Isaac’s wife into something way larger than any of them anticipated. 

There was applause from the audience, and Jewel did not need any supernatural powers to tell that most of the enthusiasm was not genuine. Jewel felt her social anxiety kicking in, so many people were staring or glaring at her and she felt sick to her stomach.

She decided the best course of action was to wave and nod to acknowledge the prince and immediately turned and grabbed Romero’s hand and bolted out of the room. 

Alysa was waiting in the hallway with an orange rose, a granola bar, and Jane and Seregi.

Jewel ran into the brick wall who currently goes by Seregi. 

''Oops, sorry daughter." Sergei chirped happily before scooping her up and twirling her around. The door slammed and Lorenzo walked through the door. 

''Sir, please put the baroness down!” Lorenzo warned and the Tziscme rolled his eyes.  
''Don't worry I'm her father how about you put that gun down son."

“My father is telling the truth, please put the guns down.”

And that put Lorenzo at ease. ''Alrighty, if you need any help don't be afraid to call us. Baroness.” A pointed glare later at the ghoul, and they returned to the auditorium.

“Can we leave now? Camarilla affairs are always so dull. Aren’t you hungry?” Jane asked Jewel, who texted Isaac and Romero it was time to leave.

There were more than a few stares when Jewel left the building, followed by strange and familiar vampires alike. 

Jewel ignored them and clambered in with her future husbands. Alysa,Anatole, Mercurio and Susi were already waiting in the limo. How did Alysa travel so fast?

''how did you guys?." but before she could finish what she was saying ,Susi nervously handed her the invite that her parents had sent them.

Seregi reached out and touched Suzi’s hand. “I know how you and the rest of the world feels about my Clan, but I promise you we are just as normal as the rest of you. I just wanted to meet the people who so warmly welcomed my daughter into their home.” He then brushed his greying hair out of his eyes and reclined back in his chair.

Tensions were still high amongst the passengers of the limo, so Alysa and Anatole used their powers to help everyone relax. The unnamed driver was thankful for that, he was starting to get nervous.

The limo rolled into a driveway connecting to a house on the outer edge of LA. The estate was huge, with poisonous and spooky looking plants decorating the gardens and alongside the driveway. Mercurio and Susi started to get nervous. Holding his girlfriend's hand, Mercurio squeezed her hand gently ''Everything will be alright, this is all for Jewel." he whispered to Susi, but then again why was he doing this for Jewel? It's not that he had anything against her, it was just the necromancer felt so distant to him. He tolerated her because she's his girlfriend's friend, but he never actually had the time to sit down and get to know her.

Seeing as that they literally had no choice but to walk into the creepy ass Addams family wannabe mansion, he hoped he would live long enough to actually get to know her and not end up as a new piece of furniture. No matter what Seregi said in the Limo, he still didn't trust the fiend. 

The limo mercifully stopped moving and everyone left the vehicle. 

For all appearances, Jane looked every bit the charming and not at all threatening hostess.  
''Welcome to our lovely home! I bet you guys are just dying to see what's inside!." The Tziscme cheerfully invited everyone inside and began to follow the cobblestone path to the doorway.

Alysa turned around and pointed at Romero. “I heard your thoughts, that was a figure of speech. You will be fine.” she then turned around and followed Jane inside.

The inside was beautiful, it was gothic and very neat. Blood Red furniture was placed in the living room and rare macabre decor littered the walls, interspersed with framed family photos. It was an eclectic sight, but it worked. 

Jewel groaned from embarrassment.

'' Mom, Dad, why did you stick that picture up in the foyer, I look hideous!” Jewel whined and Sergei looked at her in utter complete shock.

''I love your prom photos, you look like a princess in your pink dress." he defended but Jewel begged to differ.

''Dad, I had acne! And what is up with that eyeliner I look like I should be in an emo band. Ugh blue eyeshadow too." she said and her old man shook his head 

''You were a teenage human, they all have acne. Regardless of how you feel, I think you are beautiful. Besides this is my favorite picture and look how happy you are in it anyhow." Seregi then leaned over and hugged Jewel and kissed her forehead, much to her embarrassment and everyone else’s amusement. 

Suddenly, the meows of an unknown cat filled the room and out popped Jewel's childhood pet cat, Cinnamon and Spice. The two headed cat walked up to Jewel and happily jumped into her arms purring loudly. 

“What the hell is that?" Romero shouted. He thought to himself “What did those fiends do to that cat?”

''Romero shut it, don't be rude” Susi muttered and Isaac had to give both his ghouls a warning look. 

“Behave.” he pointedly whispered and that set them both straight. 

“Awww you guys, don't be afraid of the cats, it's not their fault they were left for dead. I had to fuse them together to save their lives. But, I promise they are normal cats." Sergei said taking the cats from his daughter. The cat liked its paw before using Seregi as a launchpad and bounded off to God knows where.

The door opened and the cat exited the room. The door kept opening to reveal a rather large man in a butler outfit. His soulless eyes stared at them glassy and fish like, and what was left of his blonde hair was combed to the side. 

'' Oh Jeffrey thank Cain you are here, is dinner ready yet?" Jane asked and the Butler smiled widely, revealing rows of yellow razor sharp. How many teeth do humans have again? This man had an exceptional amount of them.

"Why Madame, yes absolutely, your father Andrei has commanded me to let you and our guests know." He said casually before bowing. He rose and said joyfully “ Ms. Jewel, it's nice to see you. You've blossomed into such a beautiful young woman. I am honoured you've returned back home." 

“It is nice to see you again too, Jeffrey it's been way too long." The baroness replied politely.

The grotesque butler smiled before leading them to a huge plush and expensive looking dining room. Two was there with Andrei and Two waved hi to his friends and roommates. ''Wow, I didn't think you'd all come, It's nice to see everyone." He said picking his nails and avoiding eye contact. While Jeffrey and some war form Tzimisce fledgelings placed tons of food for the vampires and humans on the table.

Andrei smiled at Jewel and she couldn't even react in time before he swept her up excitedly.   
''Hey, Grandpa, not so rough I'm….” But jewel couldn't finish her sentence because Andrei cut her off with the hug.

''Come sit, let's eat, we will discuss what's wrong during dinner." He chirped placing her down.

Jewel hoped the baby was fine after all that. 

Everyone gasped in amazement seeing all the delicious and bountiful food on the table there was a normal human Thanksgiving-style feast: honey glazed ham, yams, mac and cheese,stuffing,turkey, and tons of desserts. Drinks of all sorts were also provided for the humans in the room. Jewel tsked her lips, she would definitely have to steer clear from the alcohol while she was pregnant. Should be fun to explain that one in a few minutes. 

Issac pulled the seat out for her and she smiled at him ''Thank you, love." She said thoughtfully smoothing her dress down while she sat down. The hosts’ fledgelings served everyone their food and that's when Sergei got straight to the point.

''Jewel, we've gathered everyone here today because of what happened. The hitman has been killed and we don't know why.” he lied knowing damn well he did it and had to stop himself from giggling .

“Marie has been the one who sent him unfortunately. I heard she has a blood hunt called on her head and has fled the city."

He told her and Jewel wasn't shocked just disappointed. She did not look at the others in the room to see their reactions. 

Jane picked up where Seregi left off. “ It is a little odd that she was living with you in the first place, but the issue has been solved and we can move forward in safety now. I’m sure if we all work together, we can keep more threats at bay and stop them before they take action.” 

Jewel sighed, twirling her food around on her plate. She decided it was time to let them know.

''Mom, Dad, Grandpa there's something I have to tell you all that might make you reconsider that the threats are gone." She confessed and Isaac intertwined her hands with hers.

''I'm pregnant, you’re going to be Grandparents."

Sergei, who was busy downing a glass of blood suddenly choked and sputtered. Jeffrey pat his back while Jane stood up excitedly shaking her sire ''Oh my God, did you hear that , Father there's going to be a baby! A human baby! I get to hold a baby again!” She squealed excitedly.

Andrei was so excited that he literally almost pulled Romero over the table in a hug. ''This is a very joyous time, we we must celebrate!" he said ecstatically. Romero was less than happy at being anywhere near this house and even more so being hugged by the Archbishop of the Sabbat, but he was relieved the news was received well by the family. 

Andrei stood up after releasing Romero and began a toast. “To the baby!” before sitting back down and letting the dinner begin. 

During dinner Romero couldn't stop feeling nervous he ate a good amount of food, but still this was a Sabbat household! And he was engaged to the daughter of a Sabbat vampire ,but they were nice and hopefully it stayed that way.

Romero happened to catch a glance of Jane's necklace and his face went pale. Inside the pendant was a bunch of sharpened baby teeth encased in a gem and he hoped that they didn't kill a child for that jewelry. 

Upon noticing him staring, Jane smiled sweetly at him.

"Honey, not to worry. These are Jewel's baby teeth, we don't kill children." She assured him.

That was a relief but still creepy as fuck regardless. Romero gave Jane a quick nod before distracting himself with a German chocolate cake. The other humans were busily chomping away at it. Romero cut a piece and placed it on his plate and caught something moving out of the corner of his eye. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Andrei suddenly reached out to him.

''Oh God, oh shit he's going to turn me isn't he?" He thought to himself and that's when he saw Andrei holding a tub of vanilla ice cream.

"Do you want some of this or not?" The vampire asked and Romero sat there in horror

"Oh, um, yes." he sputtered and the Tziscme elder covered the cake in some ice cream. Romero never imagined that that he would ever associate with the flesh crafters, much less be fed perfectly normal human food by them. Besides, before he met Jewel, he was actively at war against them.

He looked around the dining room awkwardly at his new extended family.   
God, tonight was one hell of a night for all of them.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone either retired to their guest rooms or went to the entertainment room, which was surprisingly stacked with tons of movies of various titles and genres and languages. Sergei had a huge collection of horror movies from the classic silent films to modern indie and low-budget movies. Two's eyes widened excitedly while taking in the awesome collection. Turning towards the other ghoul, Two looked at Jewel excitedly.

''Look Jewel, we hit the jackpot, let's watch a movie!" Two squealed excitedly and Jewel shook her head no.

''I can't watch that right now, I'm pregnant and the special effects will make me sick, plus I don't want to scare my baby." Jewel replied. Mercurio leaned back and offered a few kids movies that were tucked on the shelf at a child’s eye level.

“Hey, how about we watch Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs?” he asked.

''Awww oh my God! I love that movie"! Jewel certainly loved the idea more than the other suggestion. Maybe she would have to watch movies with Two some other time. 

Anatole was outright puzzled ''What is Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs?” 

Everyone’s eyebrows raised. 

''Why would it rain Italian cuisine?” He asked again, deeply confused, and the ghouls burst out laughing. They couldn't help it, Anatole was just being way too cute right about now and it was a while since he last showed his age. 

Alysa struggled out a few sentences between giggles. Blood tears were raining down her face from laughter. “Babe, come on, we'll just watch it., It’s a kids movie! Kids understand this! Shut up and watch it, you are outvoted anyhow.” 

Suzi reached over and turned off the lights from under the blanket she was snuggled under while everyone else settled down to watch the film. As if on cue, Sergei came over with a big bowl of popcorn and some cola and plopped down on the couch next to Alysa and Anatole, who did his best to ignore what was about to happen.

Seregi, Undead Elder of the Tzimisce Clan, delicately ate popcorn as if he was enjoying it. 

Nothing bad happened. 

“Why are you all staring at me? Watch the movie instead. Geez," he said as the previews rolled by. 

Romero was extremely concerned. “Wait, I thought you couldn’t eat food anymore?” Seregi just winked while taking a drink of the cola. Romero had seen previous bad incidents and moved away from someone in case he had to make a quick escape. 

The movie started and everyone focused for a while on the strange case of food falling from the sky. 

Despite their circumstances, Jewel's side of the family wasn't so bad after all after the previews started everyone got quiet as the movie started. Isaac felt Jewel lay her head on his shoulder while Romero wrapped his arms around them as he pulled the two close.

A few hours had passed and the movie neared its end, Jewel saw two eyeing the horror movie section again and announced she was going to bed, so don’t feel like they couldn’t stay and watch horror movies. 

A few nods of understanding and several “goodnights” followed Jewel out of the room. As she made her way up the stairs she heard the TV start to play the opening theme to Halloween. 

A shout from Romero indicated her father was showing off his ability to eat human food, this time his weapon of choice was pizza. She giggled at the sounds and felt a swift kick in her ribs. 

''What on Earth are you doing, baby? Are you turning around or trying to get comfortable?" She asked, and her unborn child just moved to the left before settling down.

''Hmmm, he or she must have been startled by all the ruckus." Jewel thought to herself, knowing she would not get a reply from her child, of course. It was still nice to talk to her baby she knew regardless that they would be able to hear her.

An unknown feeling washed over her entire body. Was her child distressed? Was it even fully human? How far along were they?

She opened the door and her childhood bedroom welcomed her into its nostalgic embrace. As always, her parents had the servants keep it clean but it remained as if she never left. They even left all her favorite anime decorations on the shelves and kept them dusted in case she stopped by. 

The feeling shadowed over her again. The sky was dark and was raining hard outside. This time, however, she felt a strange presence and the baby might have too, and told her through another kick in the ribs. 

The lock to the balcony door clicked open and her door was pushed open and Jewel defensively held a prop katana up for protection. 

A cloaked figure made of shadow seeped through the opening in the doorway. The lights flickered and then there was darkness.

Jewel mustered as much power in her voice as she could imagine. 

“I’m not afraid of the dark, so you might as well stop that.”

The darkness began to swallow her. 

Jewel’s phone rang and the light started flashing to notify her of an incoming call, and the shadow backed up slightly.   
She lunged forward with the sword, but there was no effect. 

And that's when she heard a chuckle, and the intruder cleared his throat. Stepping from the shadows, the man took off his hood and closed a flip phone. The room went silent as the phone stopped ringing. A third eye was visible under the man’s bangs. 

This must be the famous Salubri doctor she was told about. The shadows were a surprise, however. 

''I'm sorry for scaring you. My name is Doctor James Wagner, your friend Anatole told me about you." He said casually sitting down on her vanity chair.

And that's when the gang burst in the room before Jewel could even reply.  
“What the hell are you doing in my house? You could have at least used the front door!" Sergei asked, shocked and surprised.

“Well, I guess I should introduce myself again.” He took off the outer robe to reveal a lab coat and began to rummage around in an old-fashioned doctor’s bag.

To be continued….


End file.
